Shattered Pieces
by BeyondTheTaste
Summary: When waking up from a two month coma, I learned that I was somehow separated from my family and brought to another dimension forgetting my own name. The weird part of it all I was somehow transformed into a guy! On my journey I will get my answers learning more of why I was suddenly here.


**Chap 1 Awakening to Reality**

**Genre: Angst/Adventure/Romance/Humor **

**Rated T (rating will change to M in some chapters I'll give you a heads up)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Assassins creed game only thing that belongs is the OC and other OCs I will introduce. **

**Pairings: Altair/OC one sided Ezio/OC **

"**Speaking" "**_thoughts_**" **

**Second person.**

_Happy birthday "_" you should get up so we can take your photo with the cake before your dad goes fishing._

_You get up to cross the room to follow your mother while she leads you down the hallway to the kitchen where you see your family there consisting of your father, uncle, your two brothers and the family do._

_Okay Daniel were here let's take the picture._

_Alright everyone move to the corner of the table _

_You stand next to your brother and mother while your father points the camera in your direction._

_Hey "_" what do you want for your present? _

_You look down to your little brother whose looking up at you with his brown eyes staring at you. You shrug._

_Well maybe we can get a Wii game so we can play together!_

_Alright guys look to the lens of the camera and smile_

_The camera flashes and everyone's smiling everything starts to fades away…you start to panic trying to grab on to them_

"Sir the heart monitor is reacting crazy whatever's happening in there is causing the patients stability to react their brain waves seem to be overflowing we have to calm them down."

_No come back what's happening!_

_You're left in the darkness trying to move but you can't seem to move your limbs they feel heavy_

"Alright stabilize them use the muscle relaxation that should cause them to relax and get their heart to regular beats."

"I'm on it."

_Where am I! I have to get out of here this can't be real…_

_What's that…? A light _

_Your Lungs start to burn like your drowning you try to reach toward the light but it feels so far away you push yourself harder reaching your limits to grab hold on to anything then brightness_

"NUAH" You breathe in air greedily sucking as much as you can. You put your hand to your face to cover the harsh lighting that was exposed to your eyes and put one hand to your heart to calm the beating.

"Their awake!..."

"Yes it seems so."

You turn your heard to where there speaking and slowly uncover your eyes adjusting to the lights you see two people a man and a woman. The man walks up to you wearing a white coat with a gray sweater underneath and blue jeans. His brown hair was aging with gray hairs while his relaxed eyes were watching your every movement.

"Since you're awake I guess you're wondering how you ended up here hmm…" He stares at you while addressing the question.

You nod your head to the question while patiently waiting for the answer. You seem calm while normally other people would demand what happened to them but you felt like you can trust these people.

"Well before we get on with the situation my name is Howard and this is my assistant Amanda" you look toward the woman at the end of the bed who had brown hair in a bun with black framed glasses and had a chubby complexion with a white coat as well buttoned up." Now before we begin we will ask simple questions to see if you remember anything."

"Your Name?"

You hesitated you couldn't remember your own name how could you forget your name! It practically identified who you are you looked to Howard for help.

"It seems what I feared you either have to clear your mind or you have amnesia."

You were shocked "AMNESIA" you couldn't, but it makes sense since in your dreams your name was never mentioned.

"It can't be helped let's get to the next questions to see if it jogs any memories."

"What's your favorite color?"

"My two favorite colors are black and red."

"What are your parents' names?"

"My dad's name is Daniel and my mom's name is Sara."

"Last Names?"

"Sorry can't remember."

"Any siblings?"

"I have two little brothers named Dante and Dimitri."

"Your age?"

"I am 19 years old unless which month and year is it?"

"It is the tenth month of October 2012."

"Then never mind I'm 20 years old are we done with the questions?"

"Yes we are done it seems you remember who you were but you don't remember your name."

"What do you mean of who you were?"

"I can't explain it to you unless you look into the mirror go to the door to my right."

You stare at him weirdly wondering why he wanted you to look into the mirror. You stand up a bit wobbly while leaning your hand onto the wall and enter to the door to your right when you hold onto the sink you raise your head to the mirror and stare at yourself. You had Black hair that stopped right under your ear and the back stopped to the end of your neck, Tan skin clear of blemishes and the weird part is your Violet eyes staring back at you.

"So is that it just Violet eyes."

He sighed at you then began to speak. "No that wasn't it I guess you didn't see anything else wrong well let me explain your problem." He stared pointedly at you and motioned for you to come out.

"There's no other way to say it but bluntly your original gender was a female and now you're a male."

…WHAT!

You look down at yourself to see that he was right you were Male but didn't remember becoming Male or actually how you were female. You had to confirm yourself to see if it was true.

"What are you doing?"

"Confirming something if what you said was true and so far its seems to be so."

"By touching your crotch area."

You look to Howard to see he was staring at you disappointedly while the assistant Amanda was blushing while staring at you poke yourself.

"Well this sucks I have slapstick and no breasts what if there was a time when I have a boner doc what am I supposed to do go to the bathroom and touch myself while the other person in the room stands there."

"Let's get off that topic, now I'm going to explain to you how you ended up here and tell me what you remember."

"Okay"

"It happened two months ago July 2nd at 10 in the morning on a Monday I was working in my office and I will explain to you what I do, when my desk starting shaking the whole house was I thought it was an earth quake. When a golden light was shone outside my window and quickly as it came it vanished I stayed there a moment but carefully treaded out my door to outside there I saw a young woman wearing a black and red hoodie with black jeans their shoes matched as well. I looked side to side the area I lived in was far away from the city when I saw no one was there except you and me I felt bad to leave you there so I took you in my home for you to rest.

"So what I mysteriously time traveled or I did dimension jumping?"

"My guesses are you stumbled on a black hole and ended up here in another dimension."

"…This is so cliché what's next I develop powers and defeat evil."

"You don't sound too worried why is that?"

"Eh...I read stories like these it's just so overused that I have no reaction to it but on a plus side seems cool so it's interesting for me to wind up wherever I am and as a guy."

"I'm going to explain to you what I am since you can't really hold the information to me and I have a feeling that I could trust you but if you do leak I will hunt you down you understand."

"Yeah I promise I won't like you said I don't really know anyone here and you're my survival ticket."

He stared at my face which was serious for a moment.

"I am an Assassin precisely just providing Intel on the enemies which the society doesn't know of they are called Templars we've been fighting them for a long time it's been going on from what I read since A.D."

"Wait does Altair exist?"

"How do you know of him?"

"From my dimension there's this game called Assassins creed which follow up on lives like Altair Lbn Ahad, Ezio Auditore, soon to be introduced Conner kenway aka, Ratonhnhaké:ton which hasn't come out yet from the descendent Desmond miles yeah I played all the games."

He stared at you Fascinated but freaked out you know a lot.

"Hey don't stare at me like that there are way obsessive people then me I only own the games and the hoodie that's it."

"Right then since you seem on our side you should rest up a bit I'll have Amanda here prepare you a supper then you can rest its night time."

_Hopefully it's okay Chapter 2 will be on its way. I mean this is my first time posting a story but didn't have the guts too and I know I suck at commas._

_(PS: man I am shy I like writing stories when I have the inspiration to but I'm hoping people will like them I know I can't be to everyone's standards but hope at least some like them my friends and teachers like them when I write essays so yeah had to let that out.)_

_Review to help better my writing and please help if I miss any punctuation I'm not going to bite or be mad if you point those out and I don't have a beta reader to help sorry if you see any mistakes._


End file.
